452
by ScReeN-QueeN
Summary: what if max was captured by lydecker at the end of flushed and is now back at manticore? ...MA fic
1. Chapter 1

'452, you have successfully been through psy-ops and reindoctrination, you will now be assigned a knew unit, with whom you will train and sleep with. They will become your knew family. Your CO should be here any minute to show you to the barracks.'

'Yes sir'

They sat in silence for a few minutes before a knock was heard on the door.

'Come in'

'X5-494 reporting for duty sir'

'494, X5-452 will be joining your unit as of today. You will welcome her and treat her as part of your unit, nothing less.'

'Sir yes sir'

'Off you go then'

And with that they both got up and walked out the door.

'So… 452 huh' he asked, looking over at her as they were walking

She stayed silent and looked straight ahead, not even glancing at his direction.

'An 09er…'

Still nothing

'Not very talkative are you'

She was still silent so he gave up until they got back to the barracks

'Ok everyone, can I have your attention, we have a new member of our unit joining us today, make 452 feel welcome'

All eyes turned to max and she heard a couple of hellos, but she stood silently still next to 494.

'okay then 452 welcome to unit 2, your bunk is down the end, next to 655, lights out is in 10 minutes and we have roll call followed by breakfast at 7:00am'

452 nodded and walked over to her bed, putting her standard luggage in the drawers.

Meanwhile as soon as she walked off, the others went towards 494.

'Hey man, whats wrong with her?'

'I dunno, she hasn't talked to me at all' he replied

'Maybe she's a mute, or she lost her voice'

'What, in manticore? There is no way manticore wouldn't be able to fix it'

'Well she was in psy-ops for a long time, maybe they messed her brain'

'Or maybe being on the outside messed with her brain'

'Oh and how would it do that dumbass?'

'She could have been a druggie'

'No way she's too hot to be a druggie'

'You think she's hot?'

'For a 09er she is'

'But they were only rumours that the 09er were ugly… come to think of it who started

those rumours?'

'Dunno, but they spread pretty fast, and from the look of her they were wrong'

'obviously they were wrong, I mean c'mon, look at me, I'm a twin of one of them'

'I would have thought you would jump on the hate wagon Alec considering she's a 09er'

'yeah, but its not like we all didn't want to escape, her unit was the ones who were smart enough to actually do something about it, beside its 493 who I hate, just for the fact he's my twin.'

'I wonder what her voice sounds like?'

'what?'

'I was just thinking, you know, you never really think about someone's voice until you don't hear it'

'I've never realised how weird you are until now Eli'

'we realised it a long time ago'

'anyway, back to 452, should we tell her we have names?'

'nah, we can't trust her yet'

'I don't think we'll ever be able to trust her'

'didn't her old unit name themselves as well'

'who cares?'

'do you think she'll ever talk?'

'I spose she'll have to, but to us, she will when she's ready'

Just then a guard comes in 'alright, lights out, get to bed'

Max was lying in bed during the whole conversation. _So they aren't all robots like I thought. Oh well I don't care what they think. I can't get attached if im gonna break out._

When the guard came in telling them to go to bed max knew this was her chance to scope out the place. She didn't need to sleep due to her shark DNA, so all she had to do was wait until they all fell asleep. She looked up and saw them all walking to their beds. She saw 494 walking to the bed right across from her. _So he said he was bens brother, a twin in fact. Identical? If he was then that's what Ben looks like… hmmm not too bad looking. Wait what am I thinking, hes my brother._

After about half an hour later, max was certain that her unit were all asleep. She got out of bed and started walking towards the door. As she was about to open the door she heard someone behind her. She turned around quickly

'Where are you going 452?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own dark angel or any of the characters… except my own

**CHAPTER 2**

It was alec.

Her whole unit were standing behind him. You couldn't really use whole because there were

only 9 people in the unit. How did they know I was up? She just stayed silent looking at them.

'well, are you gonna answer or has a cat got your tongue?'

'shes gonna run again, aren't you traitor? No less than an hour in our unit and she cant hack it'

'Quick to make a judgement aren't you, and im not a traitor, I was going for a walk'

Everyone was taken aback that 452 actually spoke.

'so she speaks, nice to hear it 452 but your not allowed wonder manticore at night.'

'I will be careful, its not like I don't know how to dodge a guard'

'even so, you need your sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow and your gonna need energy'

'I don't sleep' and she turned around to open the door.

'452 I am your CO and if you walk out that door I will have no choice but to report you'

She turned around and glared at him.

'you wouldn't'

'try me'

She had no choice, so she gave in. with one final death glare she walked past her unit, pushing

alec as she did and laid down on her bunk.

'what does she mean, she doesn't sleep?'

'who cares'

'lina you got issues'

'with her I do'

'c'mon lets just go to bed, Eli was right - we need our sleep'

When alec lied down on his bunk he thought about 452. _so.. she finally spoke. She's petty feisty, _

_I like that. Wonder where she was going? She probably was just going for a walk, that's what I would do in new surrounding, scope out the place. Oh well, she can do it tomorrow._

The next morning max got up early and had a shower. When she got back to the barracks the rest of her unit were just waking up. She went toward her bunk and stood to attention as Lydecker walked in. He called the role and then dismissed everyone to breakfast.

When they got down to the mess hall, everyone went and sat at one table together so max sat at another. When she started eating, a girl came over and sat next to her. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

'hey, how r u?'

Max said nothing and they sat in silence for a minute

'your 452 aren't you, im 666'

'sign of the devil you know'

'what?'

'666, sign of the devil'

666 laughed 'so I've been told'

'why are you talking to me'

'theres no one else better to talk to'

'I'm flattered'

'why aren't you sitting with your unit?'

'don't want to… why aren't you?'

'don't want to either, don't really get along with them.'

'Really?'

'why is it so surprising, you don't with yours'

'yeah but I've only known them for a couple of hours'

'and I've known mine my whole life, lucky you'

'fair enough'

'so are you gonna try out for special ops?'

'special ops?

'yeah, you know, special operations, the best of the best, they don't get sent on long term missions but they get all the tough ones'

'I doubt they will even let me'

'why not?'

'well im an 09er, and I've been back in a unit for barely a day, they probably consider me a flight risk'

'if you were a flight risk they wouldn't of put you in a unit. Anyway if your any good in classes today the trainer will probably advise you. Tryouts are on Thursday.'

'by trainer, you mean Lydecker?'

'Lydecker? Hell no. he has better things to do than watch our training, and its not like he can go to every class. Anyway he's the head of this place, he'll probably watch the special ops try outs'

'he was our trainer when we were younger though'

'that was only your unit, the 09ers. You guys were made to be the best of the best and he wanted to train you guys himself. Too bad you all ran away. If you had of stayed for the training you would have been a shoe in.'

'what day is it today?'

'its Monday, why?'

'how do you know what day it is and the date, I don't see any calendars around'

'there's a calendar hanging up in the common room'

'you guys have a common room?'

'yeah, to let us relax and stuff. But they have guard at the entrances, so its not like they trust us'

'what do they have in their?'

'books, a pool table, couches and a t.v, but it only has the movie channel, they don't want our

minds to be poisoned or something like that'

'that's alright, they never had that when I was here last'

'hmmm… so what do you have next, after sparring?'

'I dunno, I guess im gonna have to ask my CO'

'oh, you have 494 don't you… does he hate you?'

'I dunno, why would he, he doesn't even know me'

'494s twin brother was in your unit and when you guys escaped, he got hurled into psy-ops for

six months for evaluation to make sure it wasn't genetic.'

'really, I didn't know that'

'yeah, he's not the only twin either, 600 and 231 had twins in your unit as well, and rumour has it that they want revenge on the 09ers for what they put them through'

'huh, good luck to em, they can try but they aint touchin' me. Anyway I heard my unit talking

last night and 494 said that he didn't hate me, he hated 493… and I also heard them talking about

a rumour that the 09ers were ugly?'

666 laughed really loud and a couple of people looked over towards them

'yeah, sorry about that, I made that one up just for a bit of fun because 231 was getting on my nerves, and she was a twin of one. I didn't think it would spread so fast and I didn't think anyone

would believe it, cause, you know… we've seen pics of you after you left'

'that's ok, I don't care what people think anyway'

'im really glad I decided to talk to you, we should catch up later in the common room'

'yeah ok'

'cya then, oh and if you don't want to ask 494 what to do, then ask 511, I think he's your SIC and he's really nice… he's that one over there sitting next to 494' and with that she left leaving max to wonder if she should talk to 494 or 511

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Unit 2s table they were discussing 452.

'I cant believe she's actually talking'

'yeah and to 666 no less, she doesn't even speak to anyone and when she does she's a complete bitch, now she looks like she's getting along with 452'

'I reckon they're planning something'

'don't be stupid, they both probably just want a friend and found one in each other'

'oh like some big fairytale'

Just then 666 let out a big laugh

'oh my god, did 666 just laugh?'

'I think she did'

'so does that mean 452 is funny, cause I don't think I've every heard 666 laugh'

'she must be, I think we've just witnessed a miracle'

'c'mon guys give 666 some credit, she can be nice if you talk to her'

'oh has Biggsy got a thing for 666?'

'no im just saying, cut her some slack'

'hey look is 452 coming over here?'

'she must need her timetable'

And then max got there

'hey 511 can I talk to you for a sec?'


End file.
